1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to difunctional styryloxy compounds which are cationically polymerizable, and to polymers thereof, particularly for use in surface coatings, films, inks, adhesives, sealants and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,397 Woods et. al., describes polyfunctional cationically polymerizable styryloxy compounds of the formula I or II ##STR3## where R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are H, or one of R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 is H and the other is methyl; R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are H, lower alkyl or alkoxy if R.sup.2 is not methyl; R.sup.5 is a divalent hydrocarbon radical; G is a multivalent organic or inorganic radical free of amine, aliphatic hydroxyl, aliphatic thiol or other groups which interfere with cationic polymerization; and n is an integer of two or more.
Polyfunctional telechelic styryloxy monomers of the kind described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,397 are generally of high molecular weight. Even so, example 10 of that Patent describes the preparation of 4-allyloxystyrene of the formula III ##STR4##
This compound is cationically active but it forms linear polymers which are purple/blue in color and only 10% insoluble in organic solvents i.e. little if any crosslinking has occurred.